Lightning Strikes
by KGStutts
Summary: A continuation from my story, Lightening Bolts. Follow Kristina as she becomes a WWE superstar and tries to keep her life in order. Rated M for occasional language, violence, and sex.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Smackdown

I made my in ring debut on Smackdown against Trish Stratus. I had been worried about my match before heading through the curtain, until my music hit. Trish and I had a terrific seven minute match, three minutes more than most of the other girls typically get. I pinned Trish after my moonsault.

I hugged her as soon as we were in the locker room.

"Thank you so much for that!" I exclaimed.

"No, thank you, Jas. That was one of the best TV matches I've had in a while. Reminds me of why I love this business." She told me.

"Your bulldog was sloppy." Was the first thing out of Phil's mouth when he called me later that night.

"I was wrestling Trish, who's finisher is the bulldog. I had to make sure that hers looked better than mine for the false finish towards the end of the match." I explained.

Phil laughed.

"It's a whole other world there, isn't it?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I told him.

"I miss you." He said with a sigh.

"You don't know how much I miss you."

"How is everything? People treating you well?"

"It's weird here. I don't have any of my people. Yeah, I'm being treated well but I'm so used to rounding a corner while at a building and seeing you, Colt, Ace, Bryan, someone."

"You'll get new people."

"I would rather have you here." I told him.

"It's not going to be as long as it has been." Phil told me.

Trish and I had a terrific series of matches over the next few weeks. Dad said he loved watching me in the ring. I wasn't involved in any kind of story line but that suited me just fine for now. I was just happy to go out and wrestle on national TV.


	2. Chapter 2: Randy Orton

One of the first story lines I was involved in was with Randy Orton. The story went that I became his manager and was the only one that could control his temper. Randy and I had more fun working together than we originally anticipated. We were both disappointed when we were told that we were supposed to lose a tag team match then he would turn on me.

"Are you ready for this?" Randy asked as we stood by, waiting for his music to hit.

"I guess so. It's been fun, Randy."

"Sure has, Jasmine. I promise not to kick you hard but I'll make it look good."

"I'm not worried. I trust you." I told him, grabbing his hand.

The turn went incredibly well. Randy was pacing back and forth like a mad man as I tried to collect myself after being pinned. He helped me up then gave me his finisher. I tried to pull myself up and he gave me a punt kick to the head. Blood trickled down on the mat from where he kicked me.

I was handed a towel after the referees sat me down in the back.

"Did everything look good?" I asked referee Charles Robinson.

"It looked like he took your head off. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. It was pre-cut." I told him, pointing to the blood spot on my forehead.

"Well you got me with that and I'm not easily fooled." Charles told me, patting me on my shoulder.

"Did you hear the crowd out there? That was incredible! The moment I reached to give you the RKO the crowd turned on me. Oh, this is exciting." Randy exclaimed, pacing backstage.

"I'm fine, by the way." I told him.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. That was just such a rush! So, you're okay?"

"Yeah, the cut worked great."

"Wonderful."

Randy sat down next to me, placing his hand on my knee.

"You know, just because we're not together on TV anymore doesn't mean we can't have fun." Randy told me after a minute had gone by.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, we're both young, attractive people in our primes. Neither of us is seeing anyone. We're friends. Maybe we could be...better friends." Randy said with a sly smile.

I smiled back at him.

"As long as it was just between us...yeah I think I would be interested in being really good friends."

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when Randy dropped by my hotel room that night. I still loved Phil but we made a mutual agreement not to be together. The WWE schedule was beyond crazy, one that I was still adjusting to. A part of me wanted to feel a connection with someone. The only real friend I have made besides Randy was Trish.

The moment Randy kissed me, I knew what I was searching for wasn't with him. Randy seemed almost mechanical in bed. Not earth shattering but definitely got the job done. Still, he was helping me with an itch. I wasn't going to be one of those girls that slept around with the locker room.

We kept to ourselves and enjoyed our time as friends with benefits until he was suspended after he was caught smoking marijuana backstage. After he returned from suspension, I distanced myself from him after that.


	3. Chapter 3: Teaming up with John Cena

Stephanie called me into her office, said that she had an idea about putting me with a wrestler that they want to elevate up the card.

"You know John Cena?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course. John's a great guy."

"Well he's been doing the rap gimmick for a little bit and I think it's time to progress. I would like you to manage him, get him out of the rap and the jerseys and help him advance up the card."

I agreed. Sounded like a great position to put me in. Later on she called John in to go over the plans.

John shook my hand with a twinkle in his eye. "This is going to be fun." He told me.

Phil called me up with great news. He was just signed to a developmental deal and would be going to Ohio Valley Wrestling.

"That's great!" I said, excitedly.

After a few months, he called me again with an idea for how to finish out his run with Ring of Honor. I ran it past Stephanie who gave me permission to return to ROH for one show. I would manage CM Punk it what was supposed to be Punk's last night in the company before going to WWE. There was only a few of us that knew that he would win the title and stick around for the summer before going to Louisville. It was great watching him win the ROH World Title. I had been with him when he and Colt won the tag titles but this was different. We hugged in the ring and once again, it was like a lightening bolt hit me the moment we touched.

Afterward, we lingered backstage as long as we could.

"I've got to go. My flight leaves in two hours. I have a TV taping tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've been watching you and Cena. Great stuff by the way. Love the name."

"That was all Vince." I lied.

"So…you dating anyone?" he begrudgingly asked.

"I would have told you if I was." I informed him. He nodded.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Cena?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused. "P, what are you talking about? I'm not sure where that came from, honestly. No, there's not."

"Just asking. You guys have a very good chemistry."

"He's a nice guy. He works real hard. He's going to be something. We're just friends."

No one in WWE office would admit it to me even to this day but I think they were hoping that John and I would get together. We were scheduled to do a lot of media events together and I eventually became his manager in real life as well as on television. It was easier for me to keep the media appearances straight. He started to act in some movies that WWE was producing. I went with him to the set, acting as his personal assistant.

We did get real close but I never felt anything romantic towards him. To me, he was my brother. John was certainly attractive enough, but I just never saw him like that. He was seeing someone back in his hometown but I knew he wasn't always faithful to her. Being on the road away from your significant other was tough and I knew quite a few of the boys slept around. What John did on the road was between John and Liz. I refused to get involved.

I was handed a script one time that stated that John and I would kiss on Smackdown. I went to Stephanie to protest but it fell on deaf ears. I tried to portray that emotion but it did come off forced and thankfully was dropped after a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4: Phil in OVW

I heard Phil was doing well in OVW and won several championships. He also began dating a girl named Maria, who I have met at the tapings before. I went to Louisville to see him on one of my days off, and to spy on his new girl. It's hard to dislike Maria, unlike the other girls I knew he had dated. She was very down to earth and incredibly sweet.

Phil was growing his hair out and stopped bleaching his hair. Now it was back to his original dark brown. I teased him about having prettier hair than most of the women's locker room. He responded by hair whipping me in the face. I had a slightly awkward lunch with Phil and Maria then drove back to Chicago.

He had spent nearly a year in OVW when he was called to go to the third TV show, what WWE called ECW. ECW taped on the same nights as Smackdown. It was great seeing him in the halls again and we sometimes traveled together but I mainly traveled with John due to the media appearances and John appearing on both RAW and Smackdown.

One night Maria told at a taping that they broke up.

"Want to know why?" she quizzed me.

I looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm not really into ya'lls relationship. I mean, he and I are still friends but we're not together."

She frowned at me. "Yeah I don't know how much of that statement is true. Even though you are portrayed to be with Cena, the locker room considers you to be Punk's girl."

This again? I thought. "Look, Maria…"

She cut me off. "He said your name, one night in his sleep." She informed me.

I looked at her, stunned. "I didn't…" I began but she cut me off again.

"Jas, I'm not saying you did anything to cause this. You've been very respectful of our relationship. And I like you. But I was ready for a commitment and he was ready for you, I think. I don't think he got over you." I sighed then hugged her.

Even though we were both single, travel kept Phil and me from seeing a lot of each other. I was always off with John with promotional appearances. Phil and I talked all the time on the phone but we hardly saw each other. I wasn't surprised when he told me that he had began dating another wrestler, Lita.


	5. Chapter 5: WWE Women's Championship

I had been given word that I was going to wrestle for the WWE Women's Championship in November of 2006. The women's title had been vacated when Trish retired one month prior. There had been a tournament to crown the new champion. It had gotten down to Lita and myself and I had lost. I won the right to face Lita at Survivor Series two weeks later.

Lita had also decided to retire. It was going to be her last match and had told me that she picked me to wrestle. I felt honored. Lita and I had a really great series of matches the year before when she was managing Edge and I was excited for the opportunity. I beat Lita for the women's title at the pay-per-view.

"Thank you so much for that, sister. It was great." Lita hugged me as soon as we got in the back.

"No, thank you. That was awesome. I'm going to miss you. First Trish, now you. You realize that the only real women left in that locker room now is me, Beth Phoenix, and Mickie James."

"Oh, you'll be fine. A new crop of girls will be coming in before you know it."

"Seriously? Amy, I think I was the last girl they signed based on talent, not on looks. I'm probably going to have to drop the title to some model who doesn't know a hip toss from an arm drag."

"Hey, you'll be fine. You're the best I've been in the ring with. Seriously, even Trish has said so. Besides, you have Melina and Michelle McCool."

"Michelle is only still here because she's dating the Undertaker." I whispered.

"She's doing better. Be a mentor to these girls if you want good matches." Lita advised.

"Look at you with gold around your waist!" I heard Phil from behind.

I threw my arms around Phil and he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. Did the match look good?" I asked.

"You both did great. Seriously, Krissy, I'm proud of you." Phil told me, hugging me again.

I think the attention made Lita a little jealous. As soon as I let go of the hug, she slid in between Phil and me to kiss him. I backed up to give them space.

"There you are! Stop bothering Punk. He's getting ready to wrestle. Come on, I need to go over your spot on my match." John told me, grabbing my wrist.

"Good luck and have fun out there." I told Phil as John pulled me away.

John was the leader of the third traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match. I accompanied John to ringside. At the end of the match, once the referee was distracted, I gave the Big Show a running knee lift that caused him to go into a double ddt from Cena and Bobby Lashley. That set Big Show up for Cena's finisher, causing him to be pinned.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you after your match thanks to Cena. I did get to see it though. I really liked it. First time in Survivor Series history that the entire team stayed alive. Congrats, you made history tonight." I told Phil later.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Yeah, it was good times." He said with a grin.

"So, how is everything going with you and Amy?" I asked.

Phil shrugged and sat down next to me.

"She didn't like me talking to you earlier because of our history, which I think is beyond silly. We're friends, right? I can't talk to a friend because I used to go out with her? And I don't think she really got over Matt Hardy. I'm not really into being a place holder. I told her that."  
"You told her that you were a place holder?"

"I told her I felt like a place holder for Matt. Plus, she's got some deal going on with Edge. I don't know, not really my thing, like I said."

"So you broke up with her."

"Yeah, I broke up with her. It's for the best."

"I miss you, P. We don't get a chance to see each other anymore." I placed my head on his shoulder.

He leaned into me, putting his arm around me.

"I miss you too, Krissy. It's not the same without you."

My run as the women's champion ended in February of 2007 when Melina pinned me. I went into a feud with Melina and also Mickey James over the title for a few months.

I had been with John on TV for over two years when John tore his pectoral muscle in October of 2007. I flew with him to Alabama where the orthopedic surgeon for the WWE, Dr. James Andrews, was going to do the surgery. I kept up with John and his recovery. I had expected Stephanie to place me as someone else's manager until John returned but instead, she put me in a feud with Mickie James. On April 14th, 2008, I beat Mickey James for the WWE Women's Championship. It was the second time that I had won the title.

The matches I had were some of the best in my career as Jasmine Brooks. In August, I dropped the title to Beth Phoenix and wrestled in some intense matches for the next few months but didn't regain the title in that series.


	6. Chapter 6: Colt under contract

"Who has two thumbs and is the latest guy in our group to get a WWE developmental deal? This guy!" Colt excitedly told me over the phone.

"That's so exciting! Are you going to Kentucky or Florida?" I asked him.

"Kristina, I'm Jewish." He responded sarcastically.

"So, Florida?" I asked.

Colt laughed. "I guess that works in that aspect. I just meant the heat and I don't get along and it's expensive. I'm going to Kentucky. If it was good enough for you, Ace, and Punk, it's good enough for me."

"When do you report?"

"In a few months. Gives me plenty of time to wrap up my dates already scheduled."

"Have you told Punk yet?"

"Yeah, he was here when I got the contracts in the mail."

"Oh."

"Don't sound down. This is happy news."

"I know. I'm sorry, you're right. When I'm home, dinner is on me."

"You damn right it is. Love you, sis."

"Love you too. Night."

Colt had been down in Louisville for almost a year when WWE decided to part from Ohio Valley Wrestling as a training facility. Colt then moved over to Florida Championship Wrestling in Tampa.

"So you ended up in Florida after all." I pointed out.

"Come on, hit me with the Jewish jokes."

"I think the joke is already on you, bro." I teased.

I was incredibly excited when Colt was finally moved onto the active roster. Colt's name was changed to Scott Goldman, a name that Colt hated with a passion.

"Don't you dare say a word. I'm warning you. Not one word." He pointed at me.

I threw my hands up, claiming innocence.

I knew Colt was unhappy. The only time he was on TV was in battle royals or in squash matches. The office made him change his gear and wouldn't let him wrestle the way he wanted to.

"If I may toot my own horn for a few minutes, I'm Colt Cabana. I'm a name on the independents. People know who I am. The WWE knew who they were hiring, why they should hire me. So why are they not letting me be Colt Cabana?" He fired off one night while at dinner.

"I wish I knew, buddy." I said.

"At this point, I'm here for the paycheck. Never thought I would be just collecting a paycheck." He said, sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye, Scott Goldman

I think Colt was relieved when he was given his release out of his contract. I pointed out that due to Scott Goldman being copyrighted by WWE and not Colt Cabana, he could go back to being who he loved being.

"Well, that's one upside to all this." Colt said, sullenly.

"That's right, positive spin."

Colt nodded then turned away from me. He stared out of the window for a few minutes, not saying a word.

"Scotty?" I prodded.

He sighed and hung his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why didn't they want me?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They signed me, knowing I could make them money. But no one let me do the things that make me unique. That make me…me. Then I make my debut on TV and 8 months later, I'm released. I…"

"Buddy, it wasn't you."

"No, it was. It's really easy to blame the offices and management. If WWE creative didn't have anything for me, that's fine. I don't think I did my best, Kris."

"You're not making a lot of sense here."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm rambling. When I was told that I wouldn't get to be Colt Cabana, I was hurt. Punk got to be Punk. Your name changed but you still got to be who you are, what made you a name. My name was changed, my gear was changed. The way I was told to wrestle different and act different. I think…I didn't do my best. I didn't do what I should. I let Tamma down. I let my family down. I let myself down. I wish I could go back and re-do everything but I may not get that chance."

"Honey, you didn't let anyone down."

"Fine. I let myself own."

"I don't think I've ever heard such bitterness in your voice." I commented.

"I had the opportunity to make money in this business. Real money. Not having to shrill merchandise out of my living room and driving to terrible shows just to make rent. And I was upset that I couldn't be Colt Cabana. I was petty. I'm back to just being CM Punk's best friend."

"Now stop with this pity party. You are more than CM Punk's best friend."

"Oh yeah?" Colt said, finally turning away from the window and looking at me.

"What am I, then?"

"You're my best friend too." I said with a smile.

I was expecting him to smile but instead, he shook his head at me. His normally warm brown eyes were hard and cold.

"Now isn't the time for jokes."

"I see this now. I'm sorry."

Colt turned away from me and was staring out the window again.

"What I think you're missing here is that you have a second chance on the independents again. Punk and I may have our differences right now but we're not going to let you get lost in the shuffle. Want to know what I would do in your situation?"

"Sure."

"I would pick myself up, dust myself off, and become the me that I couldn't be in the WWE. I would go back to Ring of Honor, I would go back to England, and be the me that brought me to the dance to begin with. I would give them the middle finger, because if they don't want me, then I don't want them. Then I will prove how much money I could draw. Make them crawl back to me on their hands and knees to sign me again."

"I know, you're right."

"I would also talk to my girlfriend. Because it isn't like me to shut her out like that." I suggested.

"You have a girlfriend? Wow, a lot has changed since you and Punk broke up, huh?" Colt teased, turning back to me.

The familiar warmth in his eyes was back as he smiled at me.

"There you are." I said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: The Might Have Beens

Two weeks later, Phil and I started talking again. Our schedules had made it easier for us to be together and we both jumped at the chance. It felt like our old rhythm, so seamless and easy, almost like we were never apart.

I was still living in our old place in Chicago when I came home one night after a week on the road to see my living room lights on from the parking lot. I knew Tamma was at a show that night with Colt so I thought maybe Phil still had his key. I rushed upstairs to see John Cena putting a dozen red roses in a vase on the kitchen table.

"What's all this?" I asked him, stepping more inside my apartment.

"I was hoping to surprise you. Surprise!" John greeted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yeah…this is definitely a surprise. What's all this?" I asked again.

"This is my attempt of sharing my true feelings for you."

I looked at him confused for a moment then the light bulb went off above my head.

"Oh no, John. Please don't. It's really not necessary." I tried to stop John before he could make a bigger fool of himself but he wouldn't let me.

"Listen, we've been working together for three years now. I feel like we have a real connection and I want that connection to go deeper."

He walked across the room, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I know you feel something for me."

"Yes, yes I do. Friendship, trust, a kinship if you will." I said quickly, slipping his hands from my shoulders.

"No, you feel more than that for me."

"John, listen to me. What you think is here is just because of the road. You don't want me. What about Liz?" I tried to get him to snap out of the look in his eyes but he seemed determined.

"Liz is great. She really is. But I want to be with you. Let's make a real go of this. You and me, we'll be great together! I'll go home right now and tell Liz. I'll stop sleeping around to be with you."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _What a gentleman. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear when you're trying to sweep her off her feet._ I thought.

John continued, "You're just afraid to admit it because of how well we work together. Here, let me show you." John told me, bending his head down so his lips could meet mine.

Before I could push him away, his arms were around my shoulders, pressing my body into his, forcing his kiss. My hands were at his chest, pushing him away.

"Tell me you didn't feel that." John looked almost proud of himself somehow.

On the other side of the room, I could hear someone clear their throat. We looked over to see Phil standing in the doorway.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt." Phil said coldly, turning around.

I pushed against John's chest again, breaking free this time. I rushed down the stairs calling Phil's name. I met up with him in the parking lot.

"P, wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, it doesn't? You weren't just standing there, kissing John Cena?"

"Well, no I was but..." I stammered.

"How could you? You lied to me! You told me there wasn't anything going on."

"There wasn't! There isn't!" I insisted.

John tried to interject but there was no use. Phil was on a rampage.

"So what, you were just stringing me along these last few weeks? I thought you were the one, Krissy. Kristina." He corrected himself.

"Calm down, P. Let's talk. If we can just go back upstairs…"

"No, you don't. You aren't going to sweet talk your way out of this right now, Kristina."

He said my name like it had venom that he had to spit out of his mouth.

"And it's Punk to you from this point on. Don't call me, don't text me. Forget that the last seven years or so ever happened. Because I sure as hell will. I could never want to be with someone like you anymore. Not even if you were the last person on Earth."

And with that, he jumped in his car and squealed out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9: Heartbroken

I don't remember how I got back upstairs to my apartment. I sank down on the floor with my back against the wall. His words cut me deeply, mainly because I know he doesn't say anything without thinking it first. He meant those words. It was really over for us. I stared at a blank spot on the wall, not responding to John's pleas to look at him. I was only vaguely aware when another presence came into the room. Colt knelt down in front of me, his forehead touching mine. I closed my eyes, tears welling up. Colt held me as I could no longer hold back the tears. We stayed in that position for hours until I could not physically cry any longer. To my surprise, John was still there.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I honestly thought….I didn't know…"

"It's okay. I guess this is what was meant to happen." I whispered.

I knew at that moment, we were really done. And we might have been in it for the long haul this time.

I tried talking to Punk backstage but he had his headphones on or would just ignore me. We wouldn't talk for nearly a year after that.


	10. Chapter 10: Straight Edge Society forms

Punk had moved from the Raw to the Smackdown roster in 2009, and the writers had created a spot for him as a leader of a group called the Straight Edge Society. They moved John over to Raw and decided that I was going to manage John on Raw but be a wrestler on the Smackdown roster. Stephanie McMahon was in charge of the writing on Smackdown and thought it would be a great idea to put me with the group as well.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." I complained to John.

"You don't have to do this, you know. Talk to Stephanie." John encouraged.

It had been really awkward with John for a little while after that fight I had with Punk but we eventually moved past it. I finally got it through to him that we really were better off just being friends.

"No, it's a great spot and I'm a professional. I think I can make this work." I said, slightly hopeful.

The only time Punk and I would talk would be either during or about the Straight Edge Society. He wouldn't address me backstage typically. If I had to talk to him, I normally asked Luke or another one of his friends, Cliff Compton. We had both been told to not cut our hair and for him to not shave for a while leading up to the start of the SES. My hair had been really long at that point but now it was almost completely down my back. It was becoming difficult to wrestle with hair as long as it was. Punk's hair was well past his shoulders.

"You're starting to look like Jesus." I teased him.

Punk gave me a smirk, one I hadn't seen in a while.

We would go out to the crowd and praise straight edge like it was a religion and offer to save someone from their addictions. We would then pull a random person from the crowd (most of the time a plant but the occasional willing fan too) into the ring and shave their head as a symbol of their addictions and sins washing away. It was very similar to a baptism. We were joined by one of Punk's friends, Luke Gallows who had been on drugs at one point but had gotten clean by Punk's example. Eventually, a girl named Serena as put in the mix. Like Punk, Luke was really straight edge but Serena was what I called straight edge for TV. She was for the storyline but would drink when she knew she couldn't get caught by fans. She and I really didn't like each other. Both Serena and Luke shaved their heads and kept it shaved while Punk's and my hair just kept growing. At this point my hair was to my butt.

"Why does she get to keep her hair?" Serena whined in the ring.

"Because unlike you, my dear, Jasmine is pure." Punk reached over and touched my cheek. "She has never known the taste of booze as you have."

Backstage, things were tense between us. I think for a while, the only thing that kept me from losing my head was John. He became a sounding board when Punk ticked me off, which was on a regular basis.


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

I decided that we should really do something while the SES was hot. I put Colt's business degree to good use and the two of us wrote up a business plan. I decide to include Punk in on my idea.

"Punk." I tried to get his attention but he was reading a book. I kicked his shoe.

"Punk." I said again. He looked up over the brim of his book but didn't respond.

"Philip Jack Brooks." I said. He closed his book, looking at me bitterly.

"Let's forget for five minutes that you're an asshole and hate me and listen to me, okay? I think we should put our straight edge to good use. I want to open up a clinic in Chicago. It would be a program that would help get people with addictions get clean as well as a place where kids could go to help prevent from failing to addictions. I want you to go in on this with me. What do you say?"

Punk stared icily at me for a few minutes before letting his face soften.

"I think that would be a great idea. And you want me in on this?"

"I want us to be partners. You and I both have some name value in Chicago, you definitely more than me. I think if we banded together on this, we could make it work. Deal?" I extended out my hand.

"Deal." Punk put his hand in mine.

Much to my surprise, there was still electricity to his touch on my skin. My heart swelled with hope that maybe one day, we can get past this. Maybe. One day.

Punk and I would have moments in the ring when I could almost forget that he was mad at me for something I didn't do. Even some of the fans would occasionally mention it to me while doing appearances and fan signings. I began to live for those little moments. But I was lonely. I decided to do something about that and I called Tamma.

"How would you feel about me hiring you?" I asked her.

"Hiring me to do what, exactly?" she asked.

"Be on the road with me as my assistant." I told her.

"KK…"

"No, hear me out. I've got the Second City Center open now and with that, helping John with media appearances, etc. I have a lot on my plate. I could really use you."

"Alright, I guess."

"Oh thank you! You're going to be a big help!"


	12. Chapter 12: John's injury

John had been working non stop, which had me worried. I kept telling him that he wasn't a machine and sooner, or later, he was going to break. He would just brush me off, quipping that would make him machine-like then. But it was on a house show when my fear was realized. John took a nasty fall to the outside and as soon as he landed, I knew he was hurt.

The referee and I helped him to the back where we were immediately met by the athletic trainer and Triple H, who was in charge during the house show.

"What the hell happened out there, Jasmine?" Triple H challenged.

"I'm not 100% sure myself." I said, visibly shaken up.

He studied my face for a moment before nodding apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

"Hey, when one of the main guys gets hurt…it's alright." I brushed it off.

"Is he-" Randy Orton, whom John had been wrestling, began to ask but I cut him off.

"He's in there now. We don't know anything yet." I said.

After what felt like hours, the trainer came back with a prognoses.

"I can't be sure until x-rays are done but I think we're looking at torn muscles." He said.

A visit to the hospital confirmed . John was going to be out of action for a while.

"At least this should make Lizzy happy." John sullenly said.

"No girl wishes that her man will get hurt." I told him.

"You've met Liz." John coldly said.


	13. Chapter 13: Returning to the Indy's

John's surgery was successful but he wouldn't be returning to the ring for some time. As much as I hated to admit, I was curious as to what I would be doing on TV for the insurmountable future. The feeling of getting burned out was looming and I didn't want to be stuck with Punk, especially since John wouldn't be around to help me filter.

As soon as I made my decision, I knocked on Stephanie's office.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I would like my release." I told her.

This took her by complete surprise.

"Are you serious? You want to leave?"

"Maybe release isn't quite the word. Time off. Leave of absence."

"Whatever for?"

"John's hurt and you are right, Punk and I can't work well with each other right now and I don't want it to hurt Luke. I've been on the road non stop for years now, Steph. Let me take some indy dates. We can say that I've been released or whatever. You will still have say so in my bookings. Any money I make goes to charity."

She watched me for a moment and didn't say anything. Seeing that she was actually considering me, I continued.

"Let me recharge my batteries. I'm not needed right now."

"But you'll come back when John gets cleared?"

"Absolutely."

"I think you're crazy."

"I know. But I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Alright, silly girl. But there are conditions."

"Of course."

"Get out of my office." Stephanie said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Bryan Danielson calls

The next day, a press release detailed the news that I had been "let go" by the WWE. Almost immediately I received a call from an old friend.

"Kristina! What's going on?" Bryan Danielson's voice on the other line asked.

"It's a bit complicated." I said.

"Cabana mentioned something. What can you do?"

I knew Bryan meant wrestling wise.

"I'm under no compete for 45 days but I can make appearances. But not as Jasmine Brooks. I'm able to use my indy name."

"Ah, the return of Kristina Kincaid. Want to come in?"

"Where? Back to Ring of Honor?"

"No. I'm helping out in a promotion called Dragon Gate."

"Seriously? I've watched a bit."

"Got an idea which you may either love or go running back to the WWE."

"I trust you. Lay it on me."

"You heard of Jon Moxley?"

"Are you kidding? Isn't the guy unhinged?"

Bryan laughs. "Something like that. What would you say to coming in with him? We're going to be setting something up between him and me in a few months. You can play a big role."

"Ah Bryan, I want to wrestle. I never get to do that anymore."

"When you can, you'll wrestle me."

Now that has my attention. I never got to wrestle Bryan in Ring of Honor and I've always wanted to. Bryan senses he has me on the line.

"You can come here and do all the talking you want. Talk about how it's been too long, that people forgot who you are. You're one of the best wrestlers on the planet and you're showing off."

"When?" I asked.

"Can you be in Philly this Saturday?"

"With bells on."

"That's my girl!"


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon Gate

I'm practically giddy with excitement as I drove into Philly. Tamma commented twice during the drive that it was the happiest she had seen me in a long time. As soon as I enter the building, I locate Bryan.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means." I said as I hug him.

"I'm just glad you could be here." Bryan hugged me tight.

He showed me around and made introductions. "Mox, this is my friend Kris. Be nice." Bryan warned.

"I'm always nice. Hi." Jon smirked as he shook my hand.

"I've seen a little bit of your stuff." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh, I didn't say I liked it." I said, trying desperately to suppress my grin.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be standing here."

Something told me that this man was dangerous when he looked into my eyes. A part of me was a little surprised that I responded favorably to it.

"You're an arrogant one, aren't you?" I inquired.

"Don't mistake arrogance for confidence, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart, Moxley."

"I like her." Jon laughs. "You've got a mouth on you. Do you do anything good with that sass mouth?"

"How badly do you want to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think we're going to get along just fine." Jon flashed a genuine smile.

I finish making my introductions and went into the bathroom to get ready for the show.

"What was that?" Tamma asked.

"What?" I blinked.

"You and that guy. Moxley."

"Oh. Just feeling each other out is all."

"Yeah, I bet. Kat, that guy is trouble. You can practically smell the crazy on him."

"That's a bit judgmental, don't you think?"

"I've seen his stuff on YouTube as well. He's not right in the head."

"He's crazy hot though."

Tamma glared, obviously not impressed.

"I'm not doing anything, alright? I'm on the job. I'm working." I told her.

"Just be careful, alright?"

The chemistry in and out of the ring between me and Jon was unlike anything that I've been in. I got to play a different part than I've ever played before and had fun with it. We seemed to be a really good fit together. And as promised, as soon my phony probational period was up, Bryan and I got to wrestle and tore the house down. The McMahon's were so happy with it that they entered contract negotiations with both Jon and Bryan as a result of my time in Dragon Gate.

John was medically cleared and was going to be a surprise entrant in the Royal Rumble. My time away was exactly what I needed and I was ready to return to the WWE.

On my last night in Dragon Gate, Jon and I wrestled each other. It was another fantastic match, one I was grateful we got to have.

"So you're really leaving us, huh?" I heard Jon say, leaning against the wall in the bathroom.

"This is the women's bathroom. You can't be here."

"You're the only woman on the show. I think it's okay." He said, smiling.

"It's time to go back. Besides, you're going down to Florida, aren't you?"

"I should thank you for that."

"Nah, no need. You're extremely talented. They were bound to notice you."

When I looked up from packing my bag, Jon was standing so close to me that I had goosebumps. I was not prepared to see the intense look in his eyes. He stroked my cheek for a moment, reading my expression, before he kissed me.

We've kissed in the ring many times during the course of our story but it had never been like this. His hand stroked down my back as the kiss intensified. It took all I had in me to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I told him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Nothing. Everything." I said, turning away.

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong. You are great. And I really want to but I can't."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No, I'm not. It's…a complicated story."

"Punk, right?"

For a moment, I had forgotten that I had told Jon about what had happened between me and Punk last year. Slowly, I nodded.

"Kris, I get it. Trust me. But you seem like you've been punishing yourself and that was a year ago. You are too good of a woman to be on the shelf like you have been. I like you. I really do and I haven't said that about a woman since Reby and we know how that turned out. If things were different." Jon paused, reconsidering his train of thought. "Next week, you'll be back on the road. I'll have a few indy dates left to fill then I'm moving to Tampa. We don't have a future. But we do have tonight."

"I'm not one for one night stands." I told him.

"I know you're not. But you and I both know that there's something here. And if we leave tomorrow without doing something, we'll both regret it."

I knew Jon was right. A part of me wasn't ready to tell him goodbye just yet.


	16. Chapter 16: Jon Moxley

As soon as we walked into my hotel room, Jon pushed me up against the wall. His mouth went on mine, kissing me passionately and hard. I ran my tongue across the bottom of his lip, eliciting a moan in response. He grazed my bottom lip with his teeth before releasing my mouth, licking and sucking my tender skin on my chin and neck. I can feel how hard he was, straining against his jeans. It had been a long time since I had been this turned on.

Jon wasted no time in removing my shirt and bra, staring eagerly at my breasts.

"You're perfect." His raspy voice said, tasting my skin.

My nails grazed his shoulder blades as he took a nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking hard. I nearly came right then. I tugged at his jeans, pulling it and his underwear down in one swift motion. Jon grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

I could hear a sharp intake of breath as I took him deep into my mouth. His breathing continued to get increasingly erratic, just egging me on further.

"Oh fuck that feels good!" he said as I roll my tongue across the head of his dick.

I protest as Jon forces me to my feet but not for long. I bite my lip as he takes a knee in front of me. The look of desire and intensity pierces me before he starts his assault on my inner thigh. He reaches up with one hand, grabbing a hold of one of my breasts as he slides a finger in me.

"So wet already. I like that." I can feel him smile into my thighs.

The sensation of him licking me comes over like waves. I bite my lip as his name escapes my lips, begging for more. I can feel my body tighten as I start to get close to my climax. If it wasn't for his hand, I would be a heap on the floor.

"Come for me baby." Jon urges.

"Yes." as I explode around his mouth.

Jon holds up a finger and pushes it into my mouth.

"You have the sweetest pussy. Taste yourself."

I couldn't help but smile at the dirtiness of it all.

"You going to fuck me or what?" I asked.

"What a filthy mouth you have. If I had known it was going to be like this, I would have pursued you months ago." Jon grinned as we fall onto the bed.

I wrap my legs around him as he enters me, giving me a moment to get accustomed to the feel of him inside me.

"Go." I order, lifting my hips to tell him I'm ready.

He didn't hesitate. I moan as he slams into me over and over. Our bodies find a rhythm as we ride towards our orgasm, coming together at the same time. He buries his face into my breasts for a moment before he pulls out of me.

"Damn it." I groan a few minutes later.

"Something wrong?" Jon looked at me in alarm.

"Kind of. Oh, no, not with that." I blushed as I saw the look on his face.

"Then what?"

"Just that that was incredible and I wish we had more than tonight."

"Yeah, we should have gotten together long before now." Jon said, planting a kiss on the top of my breast.

"You really are an incredible guy, Jon. Don't let anyone tell you different. And don't let them change you."

Jon's blue eyes sear into mine for a moment, causing me to blush again.

"What?" I finally ask.

"Punk is a fool. Hell, I'm a fool." Jon rolled onto his back.

"What do you mean?"

"You still love him for reasons I can't understand. He's a fool for letting you go. I'm going to be a fool for letting you out of my bed. I have half a mind to tie you up."

"I'd be down for that." I grin.

"Not quite what I meant but good to know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Honey, after that, you can ask me anything."

"If we weren't going our separate ways tomorrow, what would happen?"

Jon paused for a moment before rolling back over to face me.

"I'm not one for relationships but you are special, Kris." He told me gently as he traced my jaw with the tip of his finger.

"If anyone could steal my heart away from Punk, it would be you." I honestly told him.

"Now you tell me. So, about this tying you up..."

We spent the rest of the night, getting lost in each other's bodies. I cursed the sun as I watched it rise.


	17. Chapter 17: Sequel

This marks the end of this installment in the saga. Continue over to the next one, "The heart doesn't know what it's doing" to find out what's going on with Kristina/CM Punk's relationship.

Feel free to drop me a line, leave a review or Twitter ( refbabe) to tell me how you think I'm doing.


End file.
